


Rey's Christmas Surprise

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: They were supposed to attend a Christmas with The Solos. Rey's little surprise for Ben decided to make changes for their plans.





	Rey's Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This piece was written for the Reylo Trash Compactor's "All I want for Christmas is you" fest.  
> my prompt was "Open your present!"
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are 100% my own
> 
> **Disclaimer I don't own anything regarding Star Wars or it's characters** 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/45501416315/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Ben walked into their apartment on the fourth floor. Unlocking the door and stepping inside he noticed things were different.  
“Rey?”  
It was Christmas Eve and since December first Rey has been blasting that damn Christmas music every night. Christmas is her favorite time of the year. She loved all the shopping, wrapping, decorating, and baking. That's why when he came home with no fresh baked cookie smell, music, or even a movie on he was a little concerned. Walking through the living room she was nowhere to be found. The tree was lit at least with its colorful lights and sparkling ornaments.

“Rey? Are you home?”, his deep voice echoed in the quiet room. Walking past the grey sectional he heard a gagging noise coming from the bathroom. Ben rushed over opening the door, “Sweetheart?” he heard flushing.

“Yeah?” Rey murmured she was sitting up against the clawfoot tub, her eyes were closed and she was leaning up towards the ceiling. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She was wearing a red sweater with red and green plaid leggings. Ben walked in and crouched down in front of her. Rubbing her thigh with his thumb in the comforting way that she liked.

“You okay, sweetheart?” she shook her head.

“Ben...I feel like death. I'm dying.” She replied with exhaustion in her tone.  
He laughed at her statement and she glared at him with her hazel eyes, “Rey, I'm the overdramatic one remember?”  
“I have the flu I'm allowed to be overdramatic.”  
Ben rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick her up, “Couch or bed?”  
She snuggled into his broad chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Mmm..couch. I may be sick but, I'm still watching Christmas movies at some point.”  
Usually Ben would argue this but, as Rey said it's Christmas time. Let the sick woman have her way. He brought her over to the couch laying her down softly. 

“Ben?”  
“Yes?” He responded sitting next to her on the sectional. He began to rub her feet and Rey relaxed into the couch, “I know you just came home but, I could use some soup and a few other things.”  
“You know, that the flu is just as stubborn as you. We're not going anywhere. This won't be gone by Tomorrow.”  
Rey pouted her pink lips in defiance, “You don't know that.”  
“Yeah, I kinda do. Remember your flu last year? 2 weeks. Mine a few months ago? a little over a week. We're not going anywhere. That's final. I'll call my parents.”  
Rey huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. Ben shook his head running his fingers through his long black hair, “Real mature... What's your list?” 

She picked up a notebook and a pen from the coffee table to make her list. A minute later she tore off the paper and handed it to Ben. Giving him a kiss on the cheek as she did so. He looked at the list in disbelief.  
**Sour Gummies  
** **Sour hard candies (YES BOTH!!)**  
**Pickles**  
**Chicken soup**  
**Ginger ale**  
**Citrus fruits( lemons and oranges)**  
**Crackers**  
**Gatorade**  
**Bananas**  
**Peppermints**

“Rey, sweetheart. No offense but how do peppermints and sour candies help?”

“Well, Ben the peppermints are for my breath. The sour candies ease my stomach. They always did. You know that.” 

“Right. I'll be back.” He eyed her curiously. Put his dark blue wool coat on, kissed her on the forehead and left. She's hiding something. They have been together for seven years. Five dating and two married. In those seven years, she never ate anything sour while sick. So what's with this crazy list?

Rey played her favorite Christmas playlist and snuggled into that raggedy blue blanket she loves so much. Once she was settled and content with _She & Him_ playing in the background. For almost a month she has been keeping this secret. It's not easy. Now she just hopes she can hold off until the morning. Ben's expression before he left told her he was suspicious of her list. Rey texted the only person she could to talk to about this.

**3:30 pm  
** **Rey  
**So... I'm sick.****

********

**3:31 pm**  
**Rose**  
**Oh no! Rey, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?? What do you think it is?**

**Wait. Sick or baby sick**

**3:32 pm  
** **Rey**  
**Baby sick.**

**3:33 pm  
** **Rose**  
**Ahhh! So exciting! I mean not exciting. I'm sure Morning Sickness isn't fun.**

**3:35 pm  
** **Rey  
Lol no. Not at all. Ben actually left to go get me a few things for nausea. **

****

****

******3:36 pm**  
**Rose**  
**Oh! So you told him? How did he react?**

**3:38 pm  
** **Rey**  
**No, I haven't told him. He thinks I'm just sick. I have an announcement gift wrapped up under the tree. I wanted to wait until Christmas Morning.**

**3:39 pm  
** **Rose**  
**Aww, come on what's a few hours? Tell him tonight.**

**3:40pm  
** **Rey**  
**It's supposed to be a Christmas surprise but, Christmas Eve is close enough.**

**3:41 pm  
** **Rose**  
**Exactly! Who cares? It's Christmas Eve! That's close enough! You can't tell me that you're not dying to tell him.**

**3:42 pm  
** **Rey**  
**I hate that you're always right.**  


**3:43 pm  
** **Rose**  
**Psh, you love me!**

**3:44pm  
** **Rey**  
**Yea yea. I'll text you once I tell him**

**********3:45 pm  
** **Rose**  
**Eek! I can't wait!**

Rey put her phone down on the coffee table, ready to close her eyes. Listening to the soothing voice of Zooey Deschanel singing Christmas songs drifting her off to sleep. Her nap was short-lived, however. The little one inside her decided to make themselves known for the fifth time that day. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom again.  
_**Maybe a bath will help,**_ she thought.

Rey turned on the tub and tossed in a calming, lavender scented bath bomb. Grabbing some new Christmas plaid pajamas and a towel she slipped out of her clothes, sliding into the warm water. The water was soothing and relaxing. Her music was still playing as she hummed to the tune happily.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Ben walked out, locking the door behind him. He walked backed down those four flights of stairs. Regretting his choice of not just calling Rey before he went home. Honestly, he should know by now to always call before he heads home. One day he will but, today he'll just deal with the consequences and Rey's odd list. To him, it seemed like a fool's errand. She wouldn't fake being sick for some crazy surprise would she? He stopped in his tracks. She definitely would. Ben pulled out his phone to interrogate the one woman who wouldn't make him sleep on the couch.

“Mom.” 

“Ben?”, The older woman responded.

“Are you home?", He tried his best to listen for anything suspicious. 

“Yes...why?", She asked curiously.

“You’re sure? You aren’t up to anything with Rey? I fucking hate surprises, you know.” He responded walking down the stairs.

“First off, I don’t care how old you are Ben, don’t fucking talk to me like that. Secondly, no we aren’t. We're not idiots everyone knows how much you hate surprises. What’s going on?”, she demanded. 

“Hang on.”, Ben opened the door to his apartment building. Stepping out into the frigid, cold air and the snow falling around him. Heading over to his Toyota Corolla unlocking it and sitting inside until it heats up. He put his phone on speaker and started the engine. 

“I thought you might be planning something. Rey said she's sick and gave me a list to get her things. It's a strange list though so I thought you two were up to no good.” 

“No sweetheart, we are not. What's strange about the list? Tell me what's on it.”, Ben sighed reached in the pocket of his dark blue jeans and pulled her piece of paper.

“Sour candies both gummies and hard, pickles, chicken soup, ginger ale, lemons, oranges, crackers, Gatorade, bananas, and peppermints. How the hell is that supposed to make her feel better? Sour gummies? Like fucking sour patch kids, mom. I don't get it.” Leia started laughing and squealing on the other end.

“Oh Ben, ohhh Ben Ben Ben," she continued laughing.

“What?" he growled. His patience was wearing thin. Gripping the steering wheel tight as he backed out of the parking spot heading to the store, “Someone needs to tell me what's going on.”

“Honey, this isn't something I should be telling you. This is something Rey should be. Especially since I could be way off. I don’t want to give you the wrong idea.” Stopping at the red light and proceeding forward when it turned green. Ben’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel even tighter than before. 

“Just tell me what you think it is. I’m not in the mood for these games.” he griped.

Leia sighed into the receiver, “Well...it sounds. I didn’t say she is but, it sounds like she may be pregnant. Citrus fruits and sour candies help ease the nausea of morning sickness. I’d get those things and get home fast, talk to her then call me. If she is and you don’t then I’m coming to kick your ass.” Ben pulled into a parking space placing the car in park.

“Y-you’re serious?” He couldn’t believe the words she said. Rey, his Rey is pregnant well...could be anyways, “Mom, are you sure?”

“Did you even listen to me? I said it’s just a guess. I have to go and finish getting ready for tomorrow. I’m going to assume you two are not coming. If things change call me. I love you.”

“I know. Bye, Mom.” Ben hung up the phone. Could she be? He tried to think back on the past few weeks. How she has been acting if anything seemed off but, he couldn’t recall much. She seemed to sleep more. That he assumed was from the busy holiday season. He hurried in the store gathering all the items she asked for, he wanted to hurry up and get home. To find out what is really going on.

*****************************************************************

Ben unlocked the front door and walked into the apartment. Again. This time the room wasn’t empty or silent. Rey was sitting up on the sectional reading, _A Christmas Carol_ , and still listening to her favorite _She & Him Christmas_ songs. His dear wife perked up at the door being shut, grinning at Ben. She closed her book looking excited, with a twinkle in her hazel eyes. He noticed her hair was wet and she was wearing a brighter version of the same plaid print from earlier.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling? You look more refreshed.” He walked into the apartment bringing the bags with all her requests to her and sitting on the couch. Rey snuggled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. She returned the favor with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Mmm..much better and yes I feel more refreshed. I got sick again and decided to take a quick bath before you came back.” He peered at her through the corner of his eyes. His mother’s guess was starting to make sense to him. He knows when she’s sick and this is certainly not it. Rey suddenly pulled away from him, “Go change and come back. I have something for you. Then we can have snacks and watch a Christmas movie. I’ll let you pick.”

Ben ran his fingers through his dark, voluminous locks. This “surprise” was one of two things and he wouldn’t mind either. He smirked at her, rubbed her thigh and patted her leg before standing up, “Fine. You know what I’m choosing because it is a Christmas movie.”

“Ben, _Die Hard_ is not and never will be a Christmas movie. Get. Over. It”, she said glaring at him, “Just because it’s set during the Holidays does not make it a Christmas movie!”

He laughed in disbelief at her statement crossing his arms, “Really, Rey? You wanna go there? The whole fucking movie is about him going to see his wife and kids during the Holiday. Hans Gruber takes hostages at a HOLIDAY party. Not 1 or 2 but, 3 Christmas songs are in that damn movie.” Rey furrowed her eyebrows and her nostrils flared slightly. Content with his argument he walked into the bedroom getting dressed for a lazy night in. Which meant matching plaid PJ bottoms and a plain black t-shirt. He returned to his lovely, but in the wrong, wife. He took one more jab at her, “You know what Rey? If _Die Hard_ isn't a Christmas movie then neither is _Harry Potter_.”

Rey's eyes widened in shock, her lips were tight, and her nostrils flared, a lot more than slightly. He's pretty sure in her mind she's strangling him. Nobody talks bad about Harry Potter in front of her.  
“Benjamin Harrison Solo, you take that back right now!” she spoke through gritted teeth. Ben sat down and propped his feet on the coffee table.  
“Hmm...no….Unless you say _Die Hard_ is a Christmas movie.” 

Rey grabbed a throw pillow from behind her and threw it at Ben, “You suck!” he laughed and grabbed her wrist pulling her in close, “Let me go!”  
She wasn't strong enough to escape his grip. He firmly planted his lips to hers and she melted into the contact. As soon as he kissed her she broke it up, “Hey! That's not fair!” 

“Ah, isn't it though?” , he knew she couldn't resist him. Ben ran a hand through her dampened hair, pulling her forward to kiss her passionately. Her lips were soft and welcoming to his. Rey snaked her hands around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. She opened her lips to let his tongue meet hers. He leaned into her as she fell into the soft cushions of the sofa. Settling himself between her legs as she wrapped hers around him. His cock hardened with every kiss, every touch. He knew she was ready and waiting. Rey angled her head to the left, granting him access to her neck. Leaving soft kisses and colorful bruises against her jawline down to her collarbone. She softly moaned at the tender, yet firm kisses. Whispering something about how their debate wasn't over. He didn't care. His hands made his way to her breasts. Grasping her breasts he teased her nipples through the fabric. Rey cried out in pain and everything came to a halt.

“Ow Ben! That hurt!” she jumped up, rubbing her breasts to ease the pain.

“Are you okay? You like when I do that.” His mind started to think as to what could have caused the change. Then it hit him, “Rey, sweetheart, are you…”

“NO! No, wait. Hang on.” She walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled out a present wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper with a pink bow on top.

“The wrapping paper is tacky sorry. Here, open your present!”, he eyed her suspiciously and then the box. Ben undid the bow and carefully tore the wrapping paper open. Rey was smiling brightly at him. He knew what it was but, his heart was still racing when he opened the box. Inside the box was a card, baby shoes, a beanie, and a baby onesie that read, Hello, Daddy!.  
“Read the card.” She shoved it into his hands. 

“Santa isn't the only one coming to town. Baby Solo due August 2019. Rey, are you serious?” She nodded enthusiastically, happy tears filling her eyes. Even though he had his suspicions, it didn't take away from this special moment. Now, it was official they were having a baby. All the times they tried and it finally happened. Overjoyed was an understatement. He wrapped her up in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

“Don't be mad but I've known since the end of November. I wanted to tell you earlier. However, I also wanted to make it a Christmas surprise. I know you hate surprises but, I figured this one time would be okay. Someone decided that I should tell you today. I've been so tired the past week. Being sick all day and my boobs hurt like hell. I couldn't keep it in for another twenty-four hours. I decided to tell you tonight.” He kissed her again.

“Mad? Rey, I'm not mad at all.” He rested one hand on her stomach. The other cupping her cheek, “We’re having a baby. I think we should celebrate.” He resumed the position they were at before her big news broke out.

“Oh? What did you have in mind.” she smirked with a hint of lust in her eyes.

“I..” His hot breath tickled her skin causing gooseflesh to rise on her skin, he kissed her right below her ear, “Think..” kisses her neck..”we should..” kisses her collarbone “Pick up…” pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the floor, kissing the top of her breasts, “Where we left off. Don’t you?” He took her satisfied moan as a yes. Gently this time he cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples with just his thumb, “Better?” 

“Yes”, she breathed as she grabbed him by the shirt pulling him towards her lips. Her kisses were not as soft as before. His lips met hers with a clash of tongues and teeth. A bite to the lips here and there as his right hand continued to massage her breasts. Her dusty rose nipples already pebbled in response to his touch. Ben’s left hand slid down her taut stomach, below her waistband and panties finding her slick, wet heat. She rolled her hips at his touch and he involuntarily thrust against her. 

“Fuck, Rey you're so wet.”, his cock was painfully erect now and he so desperately wanted to be deep inside of her. He continued little ministrations along her clit easily sliding one then two fingers inside of her. Between all the sensations over throughout her body, Rey’s breathing was becoming more erratic with each passing moment, he knew she was getting close. Ben removed his fingers and she whimpered at the loss of the contact. He wasted zero time removing his clothes then proceeding to remove her bottoms. His broad, muscular physique towered over her as he aligned his himself with her entrance.  
“Wait. Sit back.” Rey spoke quickly between breaths.  
“Rey, you don't have-” she cut him off with a kiss.  
“I wanna ride you like this before I can't anymore,” she whispered softly against his ear. 

Ben sat back on the couch while she straddled his hips. Rey stroked his cock a few times. He moaned at her soft hands moving up and down his shaft. The head of his cock was dripping with pre-cum. He saw the look in her lust filled eyes that drove him wild. Rey aligned herself with him, slowly taking him in. He felt her walls conform to him as she rolled her hips against his own. 

“Fuck, Rey” he hissed.  
Placing her hands on his broad shoulders for support, tossing her head back in pleasure. Ben gripped her hips and thrust deep within her. Feeling her walls clench tighter around him, he knew she was close. He gripped her hair tilting her head leaving more open-mouthed kisses from all along her neck. He knew the sensation drove her wild and it would be enough to push to send her over the edge. His own breathing was becoming erratic with deep, throaty moans. He nibbled and sucked at her earlobe.

“Come for me, Sweetheart," With that she dug her nails, letting out an audible moan she came around his cock. Her body shook in pleasure as he thrusted into through her orgasm milking him of his own. They sat for a minute catching their breaths. Rey climbed off of him a few moments later smiling placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

“I say a shower, then I guess we can watch your so-called Christmas movie. Since you got all my snacks.” she winked at him.

“One of these days I'll get you to see it my way.”  
“Sure, Ben," Rey laughed and walked towards the bathroom. Her husband followed behind. As she started running the water he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. Resting his hands on her stomach.  
“Can you believe it? We're gonna be parents. A little one of us running around here.”  
She turned around in his arms looking up into his dark brown eyes," A new chapter in our lives. It's exciting!" she stood on her tip toes and planted another kiss across his lips, "I love you.”  
He smiled back at the mother of his soon to be a child before kissing her forehead, “I know.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first published work with smut written in it. Hopefully, it was alright hahaha!
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday and Happy New Years!


End file.
